La historia de un taxista
by Kuran-baka
Summary: Dino es un humilde taxista y en una jornada de trabajo encuentra a un chico que le hace descubrir otros sentimientos y cosas que no savia D18,8059,8018 y D59. este onesshot está inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "la historia de un taxista"


• _**Historia de un taxista•**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Esto es un onesshot que contiene Yaoi, Shonen-ai y Lemon, si no gustas de esto, por favor no lo leas. Las parejas que se nombron son __D18, 8059, 8018 y D59_

_**Disclairmer: **__Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Akira amano_

_**Resumen: **__este onesshot está inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "la historia de un taxista". Dino es un humilde taxista y en una jornada de trabajo encuentra a un chico que le hace descubrir sentimientos y cosas que no savia_

_**Agradecimientos: **__pues a mis tomodachis que siempre me apoyan en mis fics, a Ricardo Arjona que me inspiro con su canción para hacer este onesshot w y como siempre a Akira por sus sexosos personaje.s *0*_

Ya eran las diez de la noche y yo aun andaba trabajando en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, sintiendo los neumáticos de mi auto tocando delicadamente el frio asfalto de la calle desde ya hacía casi todo el día sin poder frenar para recoger a alguien y llevarlo a su destino, de verdad era uno de esos malos días y tenía planeado no volver a la casa sino recogía a un cliente; me quede pensando en que podría estar haciendo mí adorado novio en estos momentos de seguro lo debería estar esperando despierto en el sofá como siempre lo hacía para regañarlo del porque había trabajado hasta tan tarde y luego se lo iba a recompensar teniendo duras horas de sexo como casi siempre lo hacían, pero este día parecía que no iba a llegar a mi apasionado hogar, como lo tenía planeado.

Al doblar por unas de las esquinas un chico de cabellos morenos me detuvo inmediatamente el carro en el momento en que me detuve una gran lluvia comenzó a caer, rápidamente el muchacho entro algo empapado al automóvil. Aquel muchacho lucía un saco negro que tenía abierto y dejaba ver su camisa de color violeta que debido a la se lograba ver parte de sus pezones algo duros y demás partes de su cuerpo, una vez que se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, acomode el espejo de afuera del auto logrando ver su rostro de rasgos japoneses y su piel finamente blanca y perfecta, y un cabello de color moreno radiante pero algo empapado por la lluvia, me quede un rato mirando a mi cliente, pero este rápidamente noto que lo observaba por el espejo de afuera y miro al mismo lugar dándome un susto.

**-Ahh… ¿adónde desea que lo lleve?**

**-A cualquier lugar está bien… solamente conduzca yo luego le pagare por la gasolina que desperdicie**

**-Entendido…**

Fue un raro pedido viniendo por él pero de todas formas dijo que me iba a pagar por la gasolina así que no lo tome como una molestia, di marcha al auto y las ruedas volvieron a rodar sobre el suelo logrando mover el auto con ayuda del motor. Recorrimos prácticamente media hora de camino y en un momento acomodo mi retrovisor por las dudas y justo dio que la lente enfoca la cara del moreno siendo invadida por infinitas gotas de llanto. Seguí conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo como ratas en un laberinto totalmente desorientadas, Frene por segunda vez en el día (sin contar los semáforos en rojo) cerca de un lugar un tanto abandonado, busque un pañuelo y dándome la vuelta acerque mi mano un tanto temblorosa para limpiar su rostro.

**-Gracias Dino me llamo Hibari…**

**-Hibari-san… ¿por quién llora?-** Pregunte con atrevimiento al joven. No me había sorprendido que supiera mi nombre ya que estaba en mi camisa y en una tarjeta de reconocimiento que estaba en la parte de arriba cerca del techo del automóvil.

**-Por un hombre que se cree que por rico y famoso puede venir a engañarme.**

**-Vamos no debe usted caer por amor, usted debe levantarse. –**Tuve el descaro de guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisa- **Cuente con migo si es que usted desea vengarse.**-La verdad no savia porque había dicho tal cosa, yo andaba de pareja y si Gokudera se enteraba no sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer y además Hibari era un desconocido aun para mí por el momento.-

**-Muchas gracias…**

Simplemente me sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojarme y pegarle una mirada a todo su cuerpo que aun andaba mojado y aunque anduviera vestido, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se vería sin su ropa, me di cuenta rápidamente en lo que andaba pensando y le pegue varios cabezazos a la bocina el auto para quitar esos pensamientos pero era inútil ya me estaba imaginando a Hibari, entre mis brazos y penetrándolo de manera inimaginable.

El semáforo, nos detiene cerca de un bar hay encontramos a su novio besando a otra persona, era oscuro y estamos lejos para reconocerlos, pero por la manera en que lucía su "acompañante" deduje que era de las personas fáciles de seducir, mire al retrovisor y el moreno me andaba mirando, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, me tomo de la barbilla aprovechando que el semáforo aun andaba en rojo y me beso profundamente, pero el beso fue cortado repentinamente los bocinazos de los conductores que andaban detrás del taxi, se separó de mi boca y susurro.

**-Doble en la esquina, vamos hasta el motel de la esquina y le invito un par de bebidas…**

Aquellas fueron las que abrieron la cerradura para convertirme en su esclavo por completo, ice lo que me había pedido una vez que de nuevo arranque el automóvil, doble en la esquina y a unas casa me hiso frenar cerca de un motel 5 estrellas, salimos del taxi los dos un poco apresurados, al parecer ese beso nos había bastado a los dos para ponernos duros. Entramos al ascensor y sin poder aguantar hasta llegar a la habitación comenzamos a besuquearnos y a reconocer nuestros cuerpos con algunas caricias profundas bajo la ropa, algunos que otros sonidos provinieron por parte del moreno, cuando el ascensor abrió su puertas dejándonos en el piso de nuestra habitación, rápidamente Hibari se subió arriba mío apresando mi cinturas con sus piernas y pegando nuestros miembros y moviéndose seximente para lograr frotarlos y obtener resultados más excitantes y gloriosos para ambos, dificultosamente logre abrir la puerta del cuarto del motel y sin poder llegar a la cama, el peso de Hibari y la alfombre de tercio pelo nos hizo caer sobre el piso y allí fue donde nuestros cuerpos comenzaron aquella desenfrenada pación, que yo tenía pensado hacer con mi novio, pero en este momento él no cruzo por mi momento el que ganaba todo el espacio de mis sentimientos ahora era simplemente y solamente Hibari.

Si poder decirlo no sé cómo describir lo que hicimos en el piso del lugar fue realmente maravilloso, deje algunas de salvajismo por todo el cuerpo del chico, y lo mismas marcas dejo él sobre mí, de verdad le iba a tener que dar una explicación a Gokudera cuando las viera, también fue glorioso en las maneras en que nuestro cuerpos se venían al mismo tiempo y como mi hombría entraba perfectamente en su cavidad y nos hacía pegar grandes gemidos de pasión desenfrenada; la verdad ya ni recuerdo la cantidad de veces que nos vinimos y cuantas poses distintas y cada vez más excitantes y memoriales, habíamos logrado a alcanzar a hacer. Nos dimos una pausa para recobrar el aliento, nos tendimos sobre la alfombra de tercio pelo que había sido testigo de nuestro acto desenfrenado, gire un poco mi mirada, observando al peli oscuro, pensé que siendo traicionado y buscando el consuelo de un humilde taxista desconocido era una forma de decir que andaba solo y necesitaba compañía

**-No se debe sentir tan solo Hibari-san, a mí me sucede algo por el estilo, mi trabajo y mi novio han abierto un gran abismo, parece que por parte de ambos los dos sufrimos…**

**-Ven conmigo, que yo sepa no soy el único solo. **–Con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó con las piernas temblorosas por todo los que habíamos hecho y se vistió rápidamente.

Me acomode la ropa igual de rápido y lo ayude a llevarlo a donde él deseaba, me condujo nuevamente hacia el bar en donde habíamos frenado antes de entrar al motel y por la ventana del lugar pudimos observar aun al novio de Hibari llamado Yamamoto Takeshi junto con un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos esmeraldas y grande fue mi sorpresa aquel acompañante no era más que mi novio Gokudera. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo allí junto con ese hombre tan cariñoso y romántico, algunas lágrimas también corrieron por mi mejilla, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo _"Mi Gokudera"_ se juntaba con ese tipo? Muchas cosas habían pasado por mi cabeza y también un ataque de celos pero cuando gire mi rostro a Hibari, lo quede mirando y pensé _"al fin y acabo ice lo mismo" _una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al igual que en el rostro de Hibari, sus tibias manos se posaron sobre mi mejilla dándome la señal para volver al motel y seguir con lo nuestro.

Meses han pasado y Gokudera aún le seguimos haciendo como novios felices y fieles pero en el momento en que me iba a los dos nos traicionábamos, el con Yamamoto en el bar y Hibari para mí un traicionado y despechado taxista siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar.

_**Bueno espero que hayan apreciado de esta historia no creo que haga conti, pero si mis fantasías me lo permitan quizás si pero creo que esta mejor así :P**_

_**Comenten mucho x3**_

_**Y gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
